The Thieves of Meridian
by Elveryn
Summary: Through the brutal vampires and the evil Saraphan, the streets or Meridian are harsh, but a new form of resistance arises...


Thieves of Meridian

Ok, this is a serious fic of mine based on my RP, I don't own LoK, I don't own Shadow either, she belongs to Dark Maiden, who is in my RP. I won Kiyah the Girl-Thief though.I wondered weather in BO2 era if there was ever a human resisitance, and I created one...

((Note: i'm also afraid my other two fics won't be updated for a little while as they're are being re-done and cleaned up. sorry guys, I'll get back to them as soon as possible)

The city of Meridian, grand capital of Nosgoth, once glorious and noble, is now corrupted and full of treachery and murder, but not by the enemy you would expect, the vampires. But by a new enemy altogether. The Saraphan, the ones that swore to protect and look after the humans from the vampires, the ones that preached justice, now laying down brutal laws, high taxes and harsh punishment to all that stand in their way for power. Many civilians have been thrown out of their homes, and executed purely through their insignificance to the "noble" knights, but as the focus is set upon the vampire's resistance, not many notice the silent but deadly move of the outlawed humans, who start to weave there own defiance on the Saraphan,. The strong and determined ones, where every day is a struggle to survive, facing the vampires and the Saraphan, but they continue, hidden away, striving to survive. Thieves and pickpockets, cut-throats and assassins whose aim is to live. They are the thieves of Meridian, lead by a young determined woman…

Chapter One: Kiyah, the Girl-Thief (introduction)

Desdemona Darkmoon sat in the crowded tavern, drinking her ale with the hood of her cloak pulled over her face, her unusual crimson eyes shining out of the darkness. She had received the note, and had made her way to the seedy tavern in central Meridian to meet the leader of the Thieves Guild. Desdemona had faced some hard times with the Saraphan, they had caused her life a misery, including getting beaten within and inch of her life and locked up cruelly, now she was bitter and vengeful. She never smiled; no-one could recall seeing a smile on her pretty lips, her jet black hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. She was cold, and thought for herself. Logic was important to her, but she enjoyed a good fight and was skilled, as her outfit and odd pieces of old armor showed. She owned a very dangerous rapier and a small crossbow, not to mention her fondness of poisons. Since her name was destroyed by the Saraphan, she goes about in public as Shadow, doing the odd assassin job. But now she was low on money, and nowhere to stay, so the Guild was her last choice.

Shadow lowered her gaze, the piggish laughing and drunken acts annoying her. A few moments later she heard a figure approach and sit beside her, but did not look round. She did not mingle with these people who foolishly waste there lives. The figure sat still for a moment, before whispering in a female voice.

"I see you're not a talkative person, Shadow"

Shadow looked around at the stranger at last, noticing the young face of a woman who looked more of a girl, dark red hair falling around her pale features and highliting her cat like green eyes. The girl, Kiyah, noted the icy stair of Shadow and continued;

"I'm Kiyah, leader of the Meridian thieves and master in disguise, I welcome you into our, shall I say, humble business. I would love to talk longer and explain more, but I'm on little job you see and time is running out. What did you say you specialized in again?"

Shadow acknowledged Kiyah, noting a dagger hidden under her crimson cloak.

"I'm an assassin", she replied, her stare still fixed upon Kiyah, but not unkindly

Kiyah smiled slightly; "Excellent, excellent. Assassins are the highest paid and most sought after, their pay can almost feed the entire guild"

Kiyah looks around suddenly, ignoring the peels of laughter coming from the fat drunk in the corner, then leans closer to Shadow, her voice barely audible.

"I need you to make your way North of here, carefully and stealthily, towards the Ice-Wind tavern, when there, show the bar keeper the note I saint you yesterday, then he'll take you to our hideaway. I wish I could accompany you, but Time is against me. Remember, if you are seen, take a detour, we can't afford the Sarafan to discover us, I've worked too hard for this…"

Kiyah looks away for a second, a look of anger mingled with determination on her face, and she then looks back to Shadow.

"Good Look, Shadow, I look forward to talking to you more later. Leave a few minutes after I'm gone, we must not be seen leaving this tavern together"

And with that, Kiyah stands up, bids farewell, and leaves the tavern. Shadow looks back into her mug of half-empty ale, watching her deep eyes reflected in it. After a few moments, Shadow drains her mug, thanks the barman and leaves, taking a not so well known route north. She knew to avoid the Saraphan and vampires at all cost and looking up at the dark but starless sky, moved on into thr darkness of the allyway.

There's the intro, I'll post the next chapter earlier today, it's already written.Rate and review please, they feed Morty, my pet alien!


End file.
